MS A
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Réponse au défi N 15 du Poney Fringant De la déchéance des héroïnes... ou comment occuper 4h d'Histoire d ela littérature en écrivant CA !


La jeune fille était toute tremblante. Ç'allait bientôt être son tour de prendre la parole, la première fois depuis qu'elle participait à ces réunions. L'oratrice précédente finit son discours sous les applaudissements et les félicitations de l'assemblée. Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps d'aller se rafraîchir, et elle monta sur l'estrade. Elle posa ses mains sur le pupitre, comme pour trouver un appui. Cherchant son inspiration, elle prit un moment pour observer l'auditoire attentif. Ce dernier était exclusivement féminin. Une très grande majorité de chevelures blondes, quelques brunes ou rousses, mais aussi des couleurs plus « exotiques » telles que le vert ou le bleu, voire même le violet dans un cas ou deux. Tous les visages sont beaux, harmonieux, les yeux brillants aux couleurs et nuances saisissantes. Certaines des jeunes femmes, dont l'âge variait de 6 à 28 ans, émettaient des auras blanches, dorées ou bleues, tandis que d'autre semblaient baignées d'une lumière divine. Il y en avait aussi qui avaient des ailes d'ange, d'autres avec de petites oreilles, voire une queue, de renard, souvent blanche ou argentée. Enfin, on pouvait remarquer qu'une partie non négligeable de ces filles portait des habits ou des costumes d'inspiration japonaise traditionnelle, ou encore des uniformes scolaires constitués d'une jupe courte plissée, d'une chemise moulant des formes particulièrement bien développées et d'un foulard souvent vert…

La jeune fille prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança :

- B… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Delphine et j'ai dix-sept ans.

- Bonjour Delphine, lui répondit l'assemblée dans un bel ensemble qui rassura un peu la jeune intervenante.

- C'est la première fois que je prends la parole à une réunion. J'ai été créée il y a quelques mois. Au début, j'ai été très contente de mon sort. Mais lorsque ma créatrice m'a abandonnée, j'ai été attristée. Après quelques temps à descendre dans les limbes sous la poussière, on m'a parlé de ces réunions. Depuis j'ai pu constater que je n'étais pas seule. Je remercie les M-S. A., les Mary-Sue Anonymes. C'est dur à dire, mais oui, je suis une Mary-Sue et j'essaye de me soigner. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, qui est presque identique à toutes les vôtres.

Elle laissa son esprit courir, rassemblant ses souvenirs et se lança :

« Je suis la création d'une jeune fille lycéenne, prénommée Delphine, qui s'est lancée dans le monde des fanfictions après avoir vu le film du Seigneur des Anneaux et être tombée amoureuse de Legolas. Au début simple lectrice, elle a, après une lecture du Hobbit, décidé de se mettre à l'écriture de sa propre fanfiction. Et me voilà. A la base, je suis une simple jeune fille blonde dans son monde normal, juste plus belle et plus intelligente que ses camarades. J'étais orpheline, mais je vivais seule sans être inquiétée des services sociaux. Mes parents m'avaient laissé une immense fortune. Mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ce monde. Puis un jour l'accident est arrivé. Une camarade, voulant se venger du fait que son petit ami l'ait quittée parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi, m'a poussée du haut des escaliers du lycée. Heureusement, alors que je croyais ma dernière heure arrivée, il y eut un grand éclair blanc et je me suis retrouvée devant le groupe de Gandalf, Bilbo et Thorin et Cie, auxquels s'était joint Legolas, parce que l'auteur de la fanfiction avait voulu qu'il soit là. Dans la chronologie du livre, cet évènement intervenait un peu avant l'épisode des Trolls. Il s'avérait que j'étais l'Elue créée par les Valar et amenée afin de sauver la Terre du Milieu. De fait, alors que je dormais dans les bras du beau prince Elfe qui avait succombé à mon charme, des rêves me furent envoyés, qui me révélaient et m'expliquaient ma vraie nature, ainsi que la manière d'user de mes pouvoirs.

Le lendemain, mon premier acte en tant qu'Elue fut de réconcilier durablement Nains et Elfe. Ceux-ci s'accordèrent sans problème après m'avoir écoutée, enterrant ainsi des siècles d'inimitié. Ensuite, je réglai le cas des Trolls. Nos continuâmes notre route. Au passage, j'emmenai ma petite troupe, dont j'avais pris la tête avec la bénédiction de Gandalf, traverser une forêt cachée dans une vallée encaissée. Là, comme je m'y attendais, j'y retrouvai les Ents-femme, que je persuadai de retourner auprès des Ents de Fangorn. Ainsi je sauvais l'un des plus vieux et des plus vénérables peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Ensuite, je laissai les Gobelins nous prendre, après avoir mis les poneys et les vivres en sécurité. J'avais prévenu mes compagnons mais sans leur en révéler la raison. En effet, il fallait que Bilbo trouve l'Anneau Unique, afin que je puisse achever ma mission. Dès que nous fûmes amenés devant le Grand Gobelin, j'usai de mes pouvoirs, devenant une guerrière en armure, avec un sabre lumineux, tel un éclat de soleil. Je fis diversion, laissant l'opportunité à mes compagnons de s'enfuir. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de danger, je me rendis invisible et partis à du Hobbit. Je le retrouvai quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à Gollum. Malgré le fait qu'il portait l'Anneau, ma nature me permettait de le voir. Je le lui signifiai et nous nous échappâmes de ces cavernes. Après mon passage, je fis effondrer les portes. Comme cela, les Gobelins étaient piégés durablement dans la montagne. J'empêchai ainsi la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et Thorin allait pouvoir récupérer l'héritage de ces ancêtres et gouverner sagement la Montagne Solitaire, tout en entretenant désormais de bonnes relations avec les Elfes. Avant qu'on eut rejoins nos amis, je réclamai l'Anneau à Bilbon, qui me le céda sans hésiter lorsque je lui fis percevoir le coté maléfique de l'objet. Puis nous reprîmes la route. Avant d'arriver à la Forêt de Mirkwood, je m'isolai de mes compagnons, afin de détruire l'Anneau. Le rituel fut complexe et j'invoquai tous mes pouvoirs, surpassant les limites que je croyais avoir. L'Anneau, et Sauron avec, fut détruit.

C'est ici que s'arrêta abruptement le récit de ma créatrice. Ses contres d'intérêts changèrent dès qu'elle revint du cinéma après avoir vu le film Pirates des Caraïbes. Abandonnée à mon triste sort d'héroïne invincible, j'ai décidé de changer mon état et de me soigner de l'affliction qui me touche. Je voudrais devenir un personnage tout simple dans une histoire complexe. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, à la fois regrets de son passé glorieux, amertume envers son auteur et espoir quant à son devenir. Elle eut un dernier mot : « Mary-Sue de toutes fanfictions, unissez-vous, votre être n'est pas une fatalité ! »


End file.
